


Único

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había algo que sólo él podía hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Único

Para Gakuto ser el más bajo en el club de tenis de Hyoutei era frustrante y el que incluso algunos de sus kouhai fuesen mucho más altos que él _por varios centímetros_ hacía que se sintiese peor.

Pero tenía algo que sus compañeros no: el deseo de alcanzar no una cima ni la gloria, sino el cielo mismo.

Y aunque algunos tuviesen piernas injustamente largas —y él ni siquiera tuviese alas y estuviese consciente de que eso nunca cambiaría sin importar cuántas plumas añadiese a su colección—, era él quien con cada salto se acercaba más al cielo y de una forma en la que ellos nunca podrían hacerlo.


End file.
